Habits
by Flamestar1st
Summary: Two oneshots/dabbles dealing with Danny and his habits. Both ending in a reveal, one to his parents, the other to Dash. Not necessarily in that order.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Habits, Oneshot One_

 _Characters: Danny F., Dash B._

 _Rating: K+_

 _Warnings: Character Death, Vague Description of Fatal Wounds_

 _Genre:_

 _Summary: There's a lock down at school, and Danny's hero complex might just be the death of him._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

* * *

Old habits die hard. Remember that saying? You know, the saying its hard to stop the habits you've formed. But, what about die hard from old habits?

Danny had a habit. Many habits, actually. If there was a ghost around, he'd always run and "hide", even with his friends. If around his parents or Valerie, he'd have his foot bouncing up and down. Every time he'd lie, or say something he was nervous about, he'd rub his neck. He would wake up at odd hours of the night, staying awake somewhere around and hour before he would go to sleep. He'd start speaking gibberish, or refer to himself in third person.

But most importantly, he'd protect anyone in danger. As long as they where human. And on the last week of school, the final week of high school, well, you'll see.

On the intercom, a medium volume noise came on, uttering two terrifying words.

"Lock Down."

Being out in the hall, Danny rushed to the closest class room, phasing through the door hoping no one noticed. Thankfully, no one did.

He hid along the edge of the bookcase, hoping the shooter would not hit him. Dash was behind an empty desk behind the bookcase.

From the angle, Danny could see the shooter peaking in through the window. The shooter had the gun aimed slightly pasted Danny.

Dash.

He could not let Dash die.

Danny raced in front of Dash as the bullet flew though the window, breaking the ectoplasmic shield Danny created, shattering his rib, tearing through his heart, and stopping. It was stuck in Danny's body.

No other bullet was fired.

Danny was on the ground in agony, screaming in pain. It was worse then the accident.

Was he going to die?

Soon enough, the Lock Down was over, and the Ambulance came in, taking Danny away in the stretcher. Dash refused to leave his side, as Fenton, who would've guessed, saved his life.

Danny tired and numb on medication, started talking randomly.

"No, please, I don't wanna leave yet!"

Dash watched silently, listening to what Danny was saying.

"But I never became an astronaut, what about my purpose?"

"…"

"Please, everybody hates me! I'm no hero to them!"

"You're a hero to me."

Dash spoke up.

Danny stared numbly, dazed in confusion.

"Fe-Danny, you saved my life! You're a hero!"

Danny smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Da…"

His sentence was never finished.

Dash watched worried as a strange blue ring of life formed at Fenton's waist, revealing none other than the local hero Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, it was so obvious!

However, Dash had no time to think about that, as Phantom's body started to just fade away in blue light.

"Tell my Mom and Dad I forgive them."

And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Habits, Drabble Two_

 _Characters: Danny F._

 _Rating: K_

 _Warnings: None._

 _Genre: General, Family_

 _Summary: Due to one of his early morning habits, Danny's secret gets revealed._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom._

* * *

Habits are a hard thing to fall out of, they say.

That sure was true for Danny. He had a habit of sleeping lightly during the night, and heavily during the day. However, it was very spotty. He could never actually sleep for more than three hours at a time. Coffee was his best friend.

But another thing was, every Friday morning, at 5:30, he would go take a flight around town, then return and have breakfast. Every single Friday morning.

Today was one of those mornings.

Danny got up, trudged down to the door in his PJs. As it was a long time habit for the 17 year old, he never looked around at all. Just walked to the kitchen.

Taking a breath in and stretching, Danny let the energy spread from his core, muttering "Going Ghost."

He was about to phase through the door would he heard a small whisper from his mom.

"Danny?"

Sometimes, habits are a bad thing.


End file.
